Is This Really The End?
by Pocket Manda
Summary: What would you do if the world was suddenly coming to an end? Kradam fluff included. WARNING: Don't leave the shelter.


I glanced out the window, the sun hitting me in the face. Shaking my purple bangs out of my eyes I looked over at Gina, her dark hair put up into a messy ponytail. A bright pink bow hung limply on the side of her head, and her eyes were darkened with the thick eyeliner she applied some hours ago. Turning my attention to the passenger seat was Kris. Yes, the Kris Allen. His spikey brown hair was turned to gold in the sun. He arched back, looking me in the face and smiled. The large sunglasses perched on his nose caught the light just right, turning them bright blue and yellow.

"Ya'll okay back there?" He asked, tipping his sunglasses downward to see us better. We nodded, giggling softly. It's been four hours since we left the hotel in San Diego. There was a brand new store opening up in Los Angeles that Adam wanted to go to. Yes, the Adam Lambert. Gina and I were in he passenger seats of a black Ford Mustang with Adam Lambert and Kris Allen. Gina patted her aching stomach and groaned.

"When are we going to get food? I'm starving back here!" She exclaimed, pouting slightly. I had to laugh at that. My stomach was growling too, and we hadn't eaten since we left the hotel. Adam waved a hand back.

"We'll get something later; we're almost there!" Adam was practically bouncing in his seat. Kris gave him a look of hopelessness. Adam noticed the face. "What?"

Kris shook his head, going back to the scenery. "Nothing. I'm just hungry, too." My stomach growled really loud just then. We were at a red light and everyone was staring at me. I blushed.

"I can't control how loud the noises my stomach makes..." I started playing with the buttons on my vest. Adam laughed, his whole face getting red.

"I think we need to get these girls food soon or else they'd die." His whole body was shaking with laughter.

"D'ya think we can stuff them in the trunk if that happens?"

"Nah, I don't want them stinking up my car." Adam smiled, raising his dark eyebrows at us.

"Hey! We're right here you know." Gina pointed at us, from me to her and back to me, trying to get her point across. We both pouted this time, making our brown eyes wide. Adam chuckled and ruffled Gina's hair, causing it to stick up in every which way. She hissed, patting down her hair. I was giggling uncontrollably by the time we reached a KFC. After we had our fill of the new grilled chicken and at least three containers of mashed potatos and macaroni and cheese, we hit the road again. We were about twenty minutes from the shops when we heard it. It was a loud siren going off through the city. Jerking my attention back to the window I saw alot of people standing around - and some running.

"What is that?" Kris asked, having to yell over the siren.

"It's a warning!" Gina yelled back, stuffing her fingers into her ears.

"It's supposed to warn us when a nuclear bomb is goin' to..." I trailed off, looking back at Kris, Gina, and Adam. We were all looking at each other with scared, worried looks plastered on our faces. Just then a voice broke the silence. "PLEASE HEAD TO THE NEAREST SHELTER IMMEDIATLEY. THIS IS NOT A DRILL. HEAD TO THE NEAREST SHELTER. AGAIN, THIS IS NOT A DRILL."

"Oh shit..." Adam murmered, glancing at Kris. His face had lost colour and was now a sickly white. Kris gripped the arm rest tightly, his hands shaking. "Kris, you okay?" Adam placed a hand on Kris' arm.

"We need to get the girls out of here. We need to get to that shelter." He said calmly, his eyes unblinking.

"Kris..." Gina whispered. I doubt anyone heard her.

"We need to go...NOW!" Kris yelled, his face twisted with fear. He gripped Adam's arm, pleading for him to start driving. We had stopped to hear the siren. Gina and I glanced at each other, slightly terrified to see our Kris like this. Adam nodded sharply, turning his attention back on the road and pushed down on the gas. During the ride to the shelter, Kris sat unmoving. He didn't blink, he barely breathed. Adam had bruises in his arm because Kris didn't let go. 


End file.
